


TECHNICALLY Love at First Sight

by GayKiba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, I'm not quite sure what else I can say, Look... this is what it is, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Other, but it is rated that for a reason so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKiba/pseuds/GayKiba
Summary: Noctis gets a love spell cast on him. Big whoop; he has trustworthy friends who will make sure he can’t fulfil the requirements; look someone in the eye for the first time, and kiss them.Until things get… complex.





	1. A Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> You know, this wasn't going to be my next Final Fantasy fic; I have like four different NSFW cock slut Noctis things I'm working on, but this; this I came up with, typed down, and finished all in one night, because I had to.

 

First of all; it was, technically, all Noctis’ own fault. If you wanted to get technical about it. Which Gladiolus did.

“Thanks man,” Noctis grunted, blindfolded with a long bit of black cloth and seated in one of the camp chairs.

“Well, it is. Good job, Your Highness,” He said sarcastically, even adding a little bow, which Ignis rolled his eyes at, since Noctis couldn’t even see it to be offended by it, to begin with.

“Good job to you too, for protecting me, Mr. Shield,” He returned. Gladiolus growled, levelling a warning finger at the Prince (who still couldn’t see it, by the way), before Prompto butted in. By smacking Noctis on the back of his head.

“OW!” Noctis yelled, taking a blind swipe at where Prompto had been, but had by now ducked around to the other side of his camp chair. Gladiolus snickered.

“Hey c’mon man, chill out! It could be worse!” He said brightly.

“How?” Noctis asked flatly.

For a moment, Prompto was stumped. “Uhh…” Then he clicked his fingers, an idea coming to him. “Spell could’a made you fall in love with one of the frogs we were carrying?” He offered.

Noctis shrugged. “I like those frogs.”

“Spell could’a made you fall in love with Gladio?”

“Y’know what; this isn’t half bad,” Noctis said agreeably, nodding in the general direction Prompto’s voice was coming from as the blond nodded along.

“I’m pretty sure I can take both of you on, right now,” Gladio pointed out, looking about ready to.

Ignis adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “As exciting as this all is, I’m sure, we do, at some point, have to take the blindfold off.”

Prompto shrugged, Gladio curled his upper lip in distaste, and Noctis piped up; “I mean, I could leave it on. I’m willing to do that.”

“You’re willing to sleep all the time, you mean.”

Noctis jaw dropped. “Oh my god. That’s totally what this means, isn’t it? I was talking about how I never have to look at any of you assholes again.”

There were mixed reactions to that; Prompto exclaimed offense, Gladio kicked in his direction, and Ignis started rubbing one of his temples, already feeling a migraine coming on.

“Regardless, the spell was _quite_ clear; ‘By destiny’s feat and a stuttering heartbeat, one half complete when two eyes first meet, the final crutch is when love is too much, heartbreak never as such once two mouths first touch’,” Ignis recited.

Prompto shivered. “Dude, that is _still_ creepy.”

“Probably the worst catacombs we’ve ever been in,” Gladio grunted in agreement.

“When two eyes first meet,” Ignis said again, making a point of it. “We’ve all already looked Noctis in the eye, haven’t we?”

Prompto and Gladio thought a moment, then nodded. Gladio walked right up to Noctis as he sighed deeply, a little put-out with the news, and yanked his blindfold off. “Hey!” He complained, wincing.

“Think fast,” Was all Gladio said, before yanking Prompto over to him by the arm and shoving him into Noctis chair, sending both boys careening backwards, yelling loudly.

“AHH! We met eyes! We totally looked into each other’s eyes! Are you in love with me?!” Prompto yelped, jolting up onto his feet and practically dancing away, his steps were so absurd.

“No, thank all the gods!” Noctis snapped, clambering out of the fallen chair.

“Pick it up,” Ignis called, giving Gladio a hard look as he walked by him, shrugging while wearing a too-wide grin.

“This is treason, I just want everyone to be clear on that,” Noctis griped, while Prompto fanned himself with his hands, panting in relief.

Ignis shut his eyes against his pounding head. It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

It was a long night, and, predictably, absolutely nothing came of it. They figured Noctis must be safe in havens, at the very least, and called it a night, agreeing that on the road they’d have to keep him blindfolded, and also that someone would have to look out for him especially.

“Prompto, of course,” Ignis clarified, as Gladio nodded safely.

“What?! Why me?!” He spluttered.

“You’re the best friend,” Ignis pointed out.

“ _Ex_ -best friend, let’s be real,” Noctis corrected, though everyone had been ignoring him for the past twenty minutes, sure all his snippy little comments were not, in fact, coming from annoyance at what was certainly his very large and inconvenient predicament, but the fact they hadn’t let him turn in for the night yet.

Prompto threw his hands up. “Just admit you two hate your jobs!”

“I mean, sometimes,” Gladio said easily.

“It can be a chore,” Ignis acknowledged.

“Sellouts,” Noctis grumbled, before actually snapping at Prompto, like physically trying to bite his hand, because he shook his shoulder, trying to keep him awake as he nodded off.

“Well, anyway, that’s enough brainstorming for tonight, and it is now Prompto’s problem,” Gladio declared, Ignis nodding in agreement as they both rose and headed for the tent.

“Sellouts!” Prompto accused, though he was unable to go after them, as Noctis had just dumped his booted feet in his lap. “Whaat?” He complained.

“I’m tired,” Noctis said fussily. “Take my shoes off for me.”

“No!”

Half an hour later, with Prompto nursing a sore jaw because Noctis had accidentally kicked upwards too hard and Noctis nursing a sore virtual wallet because he’d traded Prompto 300 G to make up for it, the youngest two finally settled into bed.

For three hours. “Prom. Prompto. Hey. Prom. Wake up.”

Prompto grunted, whined, then tried to roll over, away from the noise. Noctis just grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him back over. “What?!” He snapped, squinting up in Noctis’ phone light. “Dude, get it outta my face,” He hissed, shoving at the Prince’s hand when he registered it.

Noctis pointed it downwards. “I gotta go.”

“What?”

“I gotta go!”

Prompto struggled up, frowning at him. “Go where?” He grunted, voice slurring with sleep.

Noctis gave him a look. Prompto sat in it a moment, pondering, then gasped as realization bulldozed into him.

“Right? Get up.”

 

* * *

 

“I still don’t see why I have to be here,” Prompto grumbled, trudging along, leading a blindfolded Noctis a little away from the rocky outcropping they’d camped on, but still close enough to the anti-demon graffiti to strongly discourage them. Common courtesy.

“I don’t need to accidentally spot some hunter and then be madly in love with them, okay,” Noctis pointed out, as Prompto carefully grabbed his shoulders and steered him through the rocks, pulling him to a stop in front of a scraggly tree.

“Well, I have to pee now too, anyway,” Prompto admitted, scratching his neck, job done, and looked about the flat plains of desert that surrounded them.

“What? No; wait ‘til I’m done.”

Prompto, who had already unzipped, frowned. “Why?”

“Because I can’t _see_ , genius; give me a hand.” There was a tense second of silence. “Is there anyone around us?! No?! Lift the blindfold up for me!”

“Oh!” Prompto yanked one corner up with his free hand; the other had already touched his dick, after all. “You good?” He asked, after he was pretty sure one eye was uncovered.

“Yeah; thanks.” Prompto hummed, made sure he was aiming straight, and relieved himself, checking over both shoulders constantly, keeping an eye out for anyone trying to sneak too close and get their claws into the Royal Prince’s heart.

Prompto shook off the last few drops with a sigh, peering into the scrub, then whipping his head up, squinting into the branches, trying to catch either the wind that was rustling the branches overhead, or someone potentially lurking above them, off-guard. “You good, man?” He asked, shifting his weight slightly to check all throughout the tree they were under. “You can zip yourself up, ri- _IIE!?_ ” Prompto yelped, looking down, and took a split second of pure, dumbfounded shock to register what he was seeing.

Noctis, eyes clouded, on his knees in front of him, mouth wrapped loosely around the head of his cock.

Prompto stumbled back, frantically shoving himself back into his pants, and yelled again when Noctis lunged for him, grabbing at his arms and legs in frenzied desperation.

“Noct?! Noctis what the Hell?!” Prompto yelled, trying to wrestle him away as he tumbled back onto his rear. He let out another shocked shout when Noctis headbutted his face _right into his crotch_ and started trying to _nuzzle_ his hands aside. “Noctis get off!! What the Hell are you doing?!” He demanded, terrified but unsure of what to do. He didn’t want to hit his best and closest friend, but it was like he was trying to _suck his dick_ or something, which Prompto thought was way too weird; especially after he’d just finished peeing!

“Prompto!”  
“Prompto?!”

The shouts came at the same time, and Prompto yelled back at them; “Gladio! Iggy! _Get him offa me!_ ”

Gladio and Ignis were on them in an instant, Ignis’ gloves hands yanking him up by his upper arms, hauling him to his feet as Gladio just bodily picked Noctis up and slung him over his shoulder.

Noctis struggled, yelling immediately. “What the Hell, Gladio?! Put me down!”

“Noct! Dude, ‘what the hell’ to you!” Prompto protested, zipping his fly back up with some urgency, though he was relieved to actually hear him speak. Noctis not responding to him before had been terrifying too, he now realized. Could now realize. Now that the more obviously terrifying was past.

Ignis frowned at him. “Prompto, what happened? Why was Noctis attacking you?”

“I wasn’t attacking him!” Noctis said from over Gladio’s shoulder. The man hefted him up and bounced him, his stomach falling right onto his shoulder. Noctis let out a strangled _oof_ , the air knocked out of him.

“Dude, yes you were! You were-” He hesitated, glancing from Ignis to Gladio, who looked just as bewildered as each other.

“Yes?” Ignis encouraged. Prompto gaped, at a loss for words.

“It’s not _you_ , Prompto,” Noctis wheezed, wiggling slightly, and finally, Gladio cautiously rolled him off his shoulder, though kept a tight grip on his arm. Noctis glared at him, then looked to Prompto. “It was what you were doing,” He insisted, softer, as if he was embarrassed.

“Zipping up?” He asked, confused and a little embarrassed himself, his hands hovering protectively over his crotch.

Noctis, much to everyone’s shock, flushed up, then dropped his gaze, almost shyly. “… Taking him away from me,” He whispered.

‘Who?” Gladio and Prompto asked at the same time, Ignis cupping his mouth, brow furrowed as he studied the Prince, like this mystery man would reveal himself if he looked hard enough.

Noctis didn’t say anything else; he didn’t have to, the lovelorn, longing looks he kept shooting Prompto’s crotch, like an embarrassed schoolgirl, were more than enough horror for the remaining three.

Slowly, Prompto raised his hands, almost shaking, and Noctis brightened, looking visibly excited, before Prompto’s hands shot back down and he cupped himself in his pants protectively. Noctis scowled then, and turned his face away with a sniff, giving Prompto a disapproving eye, as though _Prompto_ were at fault for teasing him.

… Though he did keep sneaking glances downward, in a way he no doubt thought was very covert, right at Prompto’s crotch.

The cold, mute horror that flooded Prompto’s very core seemed mirrored in the horrified Gladio and the wide-eyed Ignis.

The spell-smitten Noctis, who refused to drag his attention away from Prompto’s crotch, didn’t notice.


	2. A Solution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I guess it doesn’t even have to be person, huh? Well, could’ve been worse then Prompto's "one-eyed cyclops",” Gladio offered, ignoring Ignis' sound of disgust as he yanked Noctis out of his chair with one hand and steering him towards the tent. “You’re sleeping on opposite sides tonight.” Noctis tsk’ed. Prompto did not.
> 
> Ignis seemed like he’d decided he was too tired to deal with this and rubbed a hand under his glasses. “Could’ve been a Sabertusk.”

The walk back was deadly silent, apart from their footsteps, Noctis’ hissed orders at Gladio to let him go, and Gladio’s growls for him to shut up. Gladio shoved him down into a camp chair and turned to eye Ignis. Prompto looked up at him too, more than a little desperate.

Ignis looked pained, but nodded slightly; he _was_ the tactician. “I suppose first of all, Prompto, you should tell us what happened.”

Prompto shrugged helplessly under their heavy stares. “I don’t know! We were gonna pee, right, and Noctis told me to lift his blindfold up a little, which I did, but then I kept a lookout for anyone, and Noctis didn’t say anything, and then-” He indicated to the ground, hot embarrassment washing over him. “-He was _down there_ , and it was in his-” He waved his hands about again, refusing to say it, face cherry red.

Gladio glanced back at Noctis, then shoved him in the chest. “Sit the hell back down!”

The prince, who had only been half-standing, fell back into the chair with a huff. “I just want to stand next to Prompto!” He protested.

“ _No!_ ” They forbade at once, the blond’s hands flat over his crotch protectively again.

Ignis sighed, turning his back on the now-sulking prince. “Well, this is just peachy.”

“Wait, how has he not seen your-? I mean, we’ve been on the road for weeks, now,” Gladio asked, crossing his arms. He stood at an angle, one eye on them, the other on Noctis, but Noctis had swung himself sideways, knees bent over one of the arm-rests, and fished his phone out. He was now fiddling around on it, stubbornly ignoring them and looking very put-out.

Prompto gnawed at his lip, narrowing his eyes and shrugging. “I just pee by myself, I guess.”

“… You’ve never washed with us,” Ignis realized, referring to all the times they’d been forced to have a quick dip in some frigid river while camping. He’d always walked passed them as they’d headed back, cheerfully laughing at them, only to howl loud enough for them to hear once he hit the water, leaving Noctis snickering.

Prompto shrugged, looking shifty. “Well, I started off being Noctis’ friend first! It would be weird to just get naked around him!” He protested.

Gladio rolled his eyes, but Ignis was eyeing him shrewdly, and Prompto did not care for it at all. “I suppose. Well, we’ll just have to deal with… whatever this is.” Prompto raised his hands in shrugged agreement.

“So I guess it doesn’t even have to be person, huh? Well, could’ve been worse then Prompto's "one-eyed cyclops",” Gladio offered, ignoring Ignis' sound of disgust as he yanked Noctis out of his chair with one hand and steering him towards the tent. “You’re sleeping on opposite sides tonight.” Noctis tsk’ed. Prompto did not.

Ignis seemed like he’d decided he was too tired to deal with this and rubbed a hand under his glasses. “Could’ve been a Sabertusk.”

Noctis tried to twist back around, narrowing his eyes at Prompto. “Hey Prom, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“No,” The three of them chorused, and Gladio shoved him inside the tent flap.

 

* * *

 

Prompto woke up to something wet and hot on his dick and reacted immediately, his hands diving down to shove away. Noctis caught his hands, his lip pulled up in discontent.

“Go back to sleep, Prom.”

“No!” Prompto hissed, struggling, and Noctis let go of his hands, only to yell when Prompto started pulling up his pants. “Quiet! You’ll wake the other-” He indicated to them with a look, then paused at how strange the air between them looked, shimmering with something.

Noctis smirked and slid his hands back up to fondle Prompto’s crotch. “It’s fine. We’re alone. I made a shield.” Prompto hadn’t known his friend could do that, but hey, Noctis rarely seemed to think much of the power of Kings. He did, however, shove his hands under Noctis’ and cover his groin protectively. The prince sighed, resting his cheek against Prompto’s leg. “Just go back to sleep and let me kiss.” Prompto shivered when Noctis opened his mouth wide and dragged the sides of his teeth down the inseam of his pants, his hot breath soaking into his inner thigh.

“Noct, you’re not you right now,” Prompto hissed, wanting to stay quiet even if there was a shield up. Was it just for noise? Noctis surely would have used this before if it could actually stop physical attacks, right? “You don’t actually want to do this; you just got hit with a spell.” _‘And fell in love with my dick,’_ Prompto admitted to himself, but he didn’t want to voice it; it would be too embarrassing for Noctis later.

“I love your cock,” Noctis muttered, hungry eyes riveted on his hands, and Prompto was ashamed that his cock twitched. “Does you cock like me, Prompto?” Noctis’ eyes flicked up to his face, then Prompto threw his head back when Noctis slid his face down to press into his hands, dragging his eyes away from that dangerous sight. “I want your cock to like me, too… I want it to get really hard just for me, and cum a lot when I give it kisses.” Prompto shuddered; Noctis’ voice was so sultry, saying such dirty things. Prompto could hardly take it.

“Noct, you’re under a spell and I’m not gonna ruin our friendship because of it,” Prompto muttered through grit teeth, staring up at the tent ceiling. He didn’t know if he wanted Ignis and Gladio to wake up or not. On one hand, they could save him from this. On the other, they’d have to see it.

Noctis chuckled, his head moving, and Prompto gasped when he nipped at his thigh. “ _You_ ruining it? Prompto, you’re my best friend, and nothing’s going to change that. Hey.” Prompto looked down, then regretted it, his cock jumping under his hands. Noctis’ cheeks were flushed, his eyes dreamy and hazy and god Prompto was so hard. “I want your cock, Prom. Let’s say I’m under this spell, right-”

“You are. It’s a spell. We were trying really hard to avoid something like this, remember?”

Noctis chewed at the seam of his pants, making Prompto hyper-aware of the skin it covered, and locked eyes with him. “Hmm. I think it’s fine. Anyway, if the spell breaks and I remember doing this to you, I’ll remember me asking for it, right, and my best friend letting me get away with it.” He looked a little upset, then, pulling his head away from Prompto’s thigh, his fringe hanging in his face. “I know it’s asking a lot Prom, really, I do, but…” His eyes tilted up, darker with lust, until he focused on Prompto’s cupped hands. “I love it, Prompto. I _love_ your cock. Please? Just one kiss?”

Prompto’s cock was fully hard in his pants by now, obviously not against the idea of a little Noctis love at all. That wasn’t the problem here. “ _No_ , Noct. You don’t want thi-” Prompto blinked; Noctis’ face had completely changed after his ‘no’.

His brow crumpled, the corners of his mouth pulling down into a look of utter desolation. “Sorry, Prom… I know I’m asking too much, but…” Noctis was starting to tear up; Prompto felt nothing but horrible, aching dread when he sniffed quietly. “I’m sorry, Prompto, I just- I _need_ this; please?” He placed a hand over Prompto’s, rubbing his knuckles and making him shiver. “I-I feel like, if I don’t, I’ll just _explode_ , and- God, Prompto, I’m-” He hiccupped, and wiped his face with his other hand. “I love your cock _so much!_ ”

Prompto felt his heart clench in his chest. He felt frozen in time, stuck between the knowledge that normally, not-under-a-spell Noctis would not want to suck his dick and wasn’t in love with it, but here, he was crying and begging, and he was his best friend-

“This- this doesn’t change anything,” Prompto grit out, his hands a flurry of movement as he worked up his nerve and yanked his pants down. “We’re still best friends, and-!” Prompto choked on a moan as Noctis took a hold of his mostly erect cock and slid his mouth down it, sucking slowly. Prompto grabbed at his head and pushed back gingerly, relieved that Noctis allowed it, his still-wet eyes in a more familiar annoyed glare.

“That doesn’t count as one,” He said immediately, and Prompto almost laughed at how normal he was acting.

“Does too,” He shot back without thinking.

“Doesn’t count ‘til I get a kiss back.”

Prompto swallowed at the heavy-lidded look Noctis was giving him. “How’s that happen?” Noctis grinned, slow and really, really slutty, and Prompto stuttered, quickly trying to continue what he’d been saying before Noctis had inhaled his dick like it was a lollipop. “We absolutely can’t tell Gladio or Ignis!” He said firmly.

Noctis frowned. “Why not?” He asked, though he didn’t really seem to be overly interested in the answer, the hand still loosely wrapped around Prompto’s cock squeezing lightly, stroking up and down his shaft slowly.

Prompto panted for a moment, dazed- he’d never done this with anyone before, never even _dated_ , so this was way more than his virgin experience was prepared for -before he pulled himself together. “Because, uhh, it’s kinda embarrassing for me, right; I mean, we’re best friends, and it’s my dick, and-” the hands Prompto had gripping Noctis’ head slipped, and Noctis licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, eyes unfocused in pleasure, and Prompto arched up under him. “Nngh-! That- that’s my condition! If you don’t tell them you can do whatever!” He managed out.

Noctis perked up noticeably at that, though Prompto tried not to focus too much, staring somewhere above Noctis’ head in embarrassment, mortified at what he’d just said. “Really?”

“Would I lie to you?” He asked back awkwardly, then bit his lip when Noctis stuck his tongue out and licked over the head of his cock.

“Mm… okay,” He agreed, sucking his tongue with a ‘pop’, and Prompto could feel himself grow hot all the way down his neck. “You got yourself a deal, buddy.” Prompto whimpered as Noctis’ head bent down again, the wet, hot feel of his mouth sliding hungrily up and down his erection distracting him from what he’d just agreed to.

At least when they broke the spell, Noctis would only be betrayed and furious with _him_ , so there was that-

Prompto’s eyes widened, all plans forgotten as Noctis swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, rolling his foreskin up briefly before he pulled his mouth off to give Prompto a sultry smile, his gaze hot with lust. “Hold still, ok? They can still feel when the tent moves.” Prompto stiffened up immediately, and Noctis swallowed down Prompto’s cock again, humming with obvious enjoyment.

Prompto tried not to look, but god; Noctis was just being so slutty, and Prompto knew it was a spell, really, but- it felt _good_. Prompto whined softly through grit teeth as Noctis started bobbing his head up and down in a steadier rhythm, finding a pattern to his sucking. “That- that’s really good,” Prompto managed out, embarrassed all over again when Noctis paused to look up at him, but kept his mouth firmly wrapped around his length. “It feels- good,” He said, lamely, but Noctis’ eyes lit up, and he took a deep breath through his nose before going back down on him, his tongue curling and making Prompto stiffen up, struggling to hold still.

He was so close already; his sac was tight, ready to spill into Noctis’ mouth, down his throat. Prompto moaned quietly when Noctis paused to lick around his cockhead, swallowing his pre. The prince’s dark eyes were barely open, his eyebrows tilted up in pleasure, and his friend wondered how much he was enjoying this, bobbing his head passionately on his cock. Prompto pressed a wrist to the bridge of his nose, admitting; “Noct, I’m gonna cum.”

“Mm…” Noctis hummed, pulling his mouth off long enough to reply. “Yeah; kiss me back already, Prom.” He felt his hot, wet mouth slide as far down his cock as Noctis could go, sucking and swallowing around him, and Prompto pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead as he came, legs tensing, pumping hot, thick loads of cum down his best friend’s throat. Prompto had never come so hard in his life, biting his lip fiercely as Noctis kept sucking, Prompto covering his mouth with his hand before using the other to push at Noctis’ head, overstimulated and spent.

Noctis pulled off obediently only when Prompto grabbed a fistful of his fringe and yanked, sighing irritably. “Leave it alone,” Prompto grumbled, a fresh wave of shame washing over his as he stuffed himself back into his pants. Noctis flopped down beside him, and Prompto hardly noticed when he craned his head back, but his attention was caught when the shimmering air dropped around them. “You lower the shield?” He breathed out.

“Yeah,” Noctis whispered back. “… Can I sleep next to you?”

Prompto was almost taken aback by how shy Noctis seemed; _now,_ not before, when he was enthusiastically blowing him. He grinned, feeling sated and much more relaxed about the whole thing; what was done was done, he supposed, and how heartless would it be, kicking his best friend back to the other side of the tent after _that?_ “Of course you can, buddy,” Prompto said, full of affection.

Noctis smiled a little, relief evident, before wiggling under his blanket, Prompto rolling over so he was on the side he preferred to sleep on, facing away from Noctis. When Noctis cuddled up to his back, an arm around his waist, he allowed it. When a hand snaked down to cup his crotch lightly, Prompto purposefully relaxed and tried to ignore it.

Noctis just wasn’t feeling well, he endeavoured to tell himself; and if he was going to get so upset over it, then Prompto would allow it. They were best friends, after all, and best friends put up with each other.

Whether Noctis would be willing to forgive him after the fact though; he wasn’t sure.

 

* * *

 

“ _Ow_ , Ignis!”

Prompto woke up to a hard kick to the shin and an equally hard arm around his middle, yanking him up slightly. “Hey, what-!” Prompto squirmed around to squint up at Gladio. “What?!”

Ignis, who has Noctis by the ear- oh, _ow_ -glared down at the prince. “We told you to sleep on the other side of the tent, Noctis,” He said, warningly.

Prompto swallowed, but Noctis just scrambled to sit up and free himself of Ignis’ grip. “Prompto said it was fine!”

“He did?” Ignis gave him a significant look, and Prompto nodded seriously at him, angling his head up to catch Gladio’s eye and nod at him, too.

“Noct, could you start on breakfast?” Ignis asked him pointedly. Noctis shot Prompto a look, but the blond gave a thumbs up, so, grumbling, he crawled out of the tent, shooting Ignis dirty looks over his shoulder until he was gone from sight.

Ignis scooted closer, and Gladio let him go. Prompto took a deep breath, surprised by how much Gladio had been compressing his lungs. “What’s happening, kid?” The Shield asked of him immediately.

Prompto licked his lips and started explaining. “See, I figure; why make a big deal out of it?” Ignis and Gladio didn’t seem too impressed with that answer, so Prompto motioned towards the tent entrance. “Y’know who’s gonna be _super_ -embarrassed when we get this spell broken? _Noct_. Like, c’mon; how I’m feeling right now is gonna having _nothing_ in him, so like; why make it worse, huh? Why not just-” He made a circular motion with his hands, hoping it was more casual then his super-tense nerves. “-Roll with it?”

Gladio seemed unconvinced, but Ignis considered it. “… I see your point,” He finally conceded, holding up a hand at the man when Gladio made a sound of disbelief. “I think it _is_ the best course of action to try and be as normal about this as possible.” He raised his eyebrows, his mouth twisting in the most sarcastic look Prompto had ever seen on him. “Gods know this is considerably worse than the time both he and Iris wet my bed and then tried to hide the sheets in yours.”

“Well, that was absolutely the worst thing to ever happen to _me_ , though,” Gladio pointed out. Ignis smacked his arm and Prompto laughed, hoping beyond anything this would work; until Noctis was fine again and hated Prompto forever, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me posting this: "Oh yeah I'm just gonna make this a funny, humour-based chaptered story-"  
> Me like two days later: "-aand a blowjob."
> 
> It's not my fault Noctis is the Pillow Prince of Insomnia, hoe of the line of Lucis. Anyway this is porn now.


End file.
